


The Snake's Den

by lesbiansnakeninja (comeonlight)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somewhat, Vaginal Fingering, that Gay Shit™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/lesbiansnakeninja
Summary: Kurenai isn't having the best night, so she seeks some assistance from Anko, who is more than happy to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up, the title is probably the best part of this fic. I'm not confident in my smut at all, rip.

Three in the morning. Who in the hell would be knocking on any door, let alone Anko’s door? Someone completely lost or completely insane. “Son of a…” Anko mutters, looking for something to throw on over her exposed skin. Sleeping in just underwear is the ideal and proper way; clothed sleep is the sleep of a coward and denier of self-love. The first thing Anko spies is a white tank top on her dresser. White tank top it is. Exposed boxers won't kill anyone. Anko lugs herself to her door, still hesitating whether she even wants to open it. But she's made it this far, so she does.

A figure wearing a heavy black coat stands outside, and Anko can at first only recognize the red eyes staring at her. “Oh. Well, this is unexpected. Hey, Kurenai.” Kurenai enters the home, not waiting for an invitation, and Anko closes the door behind her. It's way too cold out. “So, what brings you here?” Kurenai removes her coat and lays it on the nearby couch. She takes a seat and presses her lips together. Anko is patient with her, more patient than she'd ever be with anyone else at this hour. “I...needed to unwind.” Anko raises her brow. “Unwind? I can do that. I've got some snacks. Sake. A few good pillows. Nail polish somewhere, probably.” “That's not what I mean,” Kurenai says. Anko takes note of Kurenai’s clothing: a simple nightgown. And it doesn't look like she's wearing anything under it.

“Ah.” Anko clears her throat. To think she'd ever get this chance, and without notice. “Sex.” Just the word makes Kurenai’s face light up red. “Yes, sex.” Anko smiles, endeared. “I didn't know you could be this cute. Well, I kinda did, but I wasn't expecting to see-” “So are we doing it or not?” Kurenai is frustrated. She must be, to have come all the way here. Anko places a hand on her hip and speaks half-jokingly. “Just prepare yourself. You might want to come up with a safeword.” “Reptile,” Kurenai scoffs. For one reason or another Anko feels slightly offended, but she grins nonetheless. “Reptile. Alright. Now then, let's have some fun.” She licks her lips, motioning for Kurenai to follow her back to her bedroom.

Despite the predatory glint in her eyes, Anko is an attentive lover. She has a caring heart, and Kurenai knows that she is in good hands. Why they don't just date, she isn't sure. Being an adult doesn't really make emotions any less complicated. “What, no underground dungeon?” Kurenai jests. Anko pushes her bedroom door open with her knuckles. “No, but it is dimly lit if that gives any points for atmosphere.” A small release of chakra lights four candles in different corners of the room. The bed, not big but big enough, is clearly visible. “A few points,” Kurenai says, taking a step toward the bed. Anko grabs her wrist. “Where do you think you're going?”

Anko pulls Kurenai’s back against her chest and rests her chin on her guest's shoulder. “You know how long I've been waiting for this, right?” Her hands find a place on Kurenai’s breasts, confident, like they're right at home. They squeeze through Kurenai’s nightgown, kneading the mounds of flesh and causing Kurenai to stiffen. “I'm going to take this off now.” One hand drops to Kurenai’s thigh and takes hold of the fabric. Clothing can add to the fun at times, but right now it's an obstacle. Anko takes a step back to pull the nightgown over Kurenai’s head with surprising ease and tosses it aside. “...When was this?” She traces over a scar on Kurenai’s back with her thumb. “Just a mission,” Kurenai says nonchalantly. “Everyone makes mistakes.” There's a brief silence, and then Anko places her lips on the scar, almost too softly to even feel. “Be careful.”

How gentle Anko can be shouldn't be a surprise, but it is. A rather pleasant one, at that. And then that gentleness evaporates. Anko lets out a devious giggle as her mouth hones in on Kurenai’s shoulder. She sinks her teeth into the skin, but it's her tongue that makes Kurenai twitch. She's savoring the flavor of her prey, and while Kurenai can't bring herself to be afraid, she finds herself in deep curiosity of what is in store for her.

Anko’s mouth parts from Kurenai’s shoulder, leaving a clear bite mark and a trail of saliva. “Mmm...Yummy. Okay. Now. Ahem. The sex.” “Yes,” Kurenai says quietly. “The sex.” She covers the mark on her shoulder with her hand and walks toward Anko’s bed. Anko takes a breath. There's a giddy feeling running through her. Nervousness, or relief, or delirium. It  _ is _ past three in the morning, after all. “Not stalling, are you?” Kurenai asks, and Anko thinks she hears a smirk in that question. The next thing she knows, impulse has taken over and she's kissing Kurenai breathless, pushing her into the mattress.

One of Anko’s hands pins Kurenai’s wrists down, and the other slides down her body. Fingertips dance from Kurenai’s neck to her abdomen, slowly, and come to a rest at her pelvis. Anko breaks the kiss and takes a painfully deep breath. She realizes how frantic she's being, but she can't bring herself to stop. Kurenai’s eyes are wide and dazed, and beautiful like they've always been. And they're waiting.

The first touch is like the match that starts a wildfire. A tiny spark that grows and erupts, consuming everything in its path. Anko’s fingers rub through the extraordinarily thin fabric covering Kurenai’s groin. The panties are already damp, maybe from earlier attempts at relief, but that doesn't matter now. Off they go. Anko pulls the garment down Kurenai’s legs and off her feet, then discards it into the obscurity of her dimly lit room. She releases Kurenai’s wrists and shifts downward, keeping eye contact as she does so. Her fingers can work wonders but her mouth is what she prides herself on, jutsu be damned, and she's intent on showing Kurenai exactly why.

Anko’s tongue works from the outside in, softly tracing every centimeter of sensitive skin. Kurenai draws a long breath as her partner maps out every detail with diligence. She can see the hunger in Anko’s eyes, like the occasional leer after one two many drinks, but now a thousand times more intense. The stare conveys a maddened impatience, and is in turn maddening to Kurenai because in this moment where carnal lust should have Anko feasting like a glutton, she instead uses her last shred of self-control to take her sweet, sweet time. Kurenai’s lips try to form words, but she has no clue what to say. It's not like Anko doesn't know what she wants, either. She settles on a quiet, “Hurry,” and uses her legs to draw Anko’s face in closer.

Anko sighs, and takes a deep breath. “Way better than your perfume,” she murmurs. Kurenai cracks a smile, and then gasps at the sensation of Anko’s tongue over her vulva. A wide, long lick lights her nerves on fire, and she squirms. Firm arms hold her legs in place, and eyes fluttering shut warrant a sharp, “Look at me.” Kurenai once more sets her gaze on Anko, and she fights off the slight, sudden urge to flip their positions. Anko says it again, in a warm and soft tone. “Look at me.” Her tongue continues its work, and her lips gradually come into play. Kurenai places a hand over her mouth as suction on her clit doubles her urge to cry out. She tries to move her legs, but only one budges. Anko releases her hold on that leg in favor of discovering how many fingers she can slip inside of Kurenai. She prods with one finger, and her nearly invisible smirk widens. Her finger slides in, and Kurenai’s free hand grabs a fistful of purple hair.

Kurenai swears under her breath as a second finger pushes inside her. She groans and Anko giggles, the vibrations sending a surge throughout her body. A third finger can probably fit without trouble, but two is plenty. Anko curls her fingers, adjusting her pace to to the movements of Kurenai’s hips. It won't be long now, not long at all. Red eyes are temporarily blinded by bliss, and Kurenai’s body shakes. Her voice cracks in a yelp, and a high-pitched moan follows. Anko sighs, pleased with herself, and watches the spectacle as her mouth and fingers continue to accommodate Kurenai throughout her orgasm. One probably won't suffice, but that's all the more fun.

Kurenai comes down from her high and almost immediately sees Anko’s smirk. Her natural response is to roll her eyes. However, she's anything but ungrateful. “...Thank you.” Anko giggles and withdraws her fingers slowly. She licks them, eyes still on Kurenai, and then replies with a chipper, “You're welcome.” She rests her head on Kurenai’s stomach and moves both hands into the black mane further up. “You always did have the nicest hair.” Anko is perverted but sweet, and it throws Kurenai off, but not necessarily in a bad way. It's hard to think about with her body still tingling in all the right places. More words come from Anko, in her all-too-confident, mischievous voice: “Hey, Kurenai. You know what would be  _ really _ fun?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning (afternoon?) after.

Kurenai walks into the kitchen wearing a bathrobe. Anko turns around with a bowl of rice in hand. “Theeere she is! I'm almost done making breakfast. Why don't you have a seat at that nice little table there?” She gestures to the table just a few steps away from her. “If I even can,” Kurenai mutters. “I had no idea you had _that_ in mind...I should've seen it coming…” “But you enjoyed it, right?” Anko asks, showing a hint of concern. “I can get something if it hurts-” “I'm fine,” Kurenai says, making her way toward the table. “Make sure the food doesn't burn. And uh…” She taps her fingers on a chair. “Yeah. I liked it. Thanks for helping out a friend.” 

Anko turns back to the meal she's preparing. “Yeah. Anything for an old pal.” She knows she's completely see-through, but what else can she say? Kurenai sits down, and there's a minute of silence, save for the sizzling of meat and vegetables. “...Anko?” “Hm?” Kurenai takes a breath. “To be clear, this has nothing to do with last night...er, this morning. But, would you like to go out sometime? Take a walk maybe? Or go to your favorite dango shop, or just sit around and tell bad jokes. You have a knack for that.” Anko’s lips form a soft smile, one that seen in its full daylight glory leaves Kurenai wide-eyed. “Yeah. That sounds really nice.” She adds a final garnish to the food and turns her head to look at Kurenai once more. “Let's eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I wanted their relationship to be; this fic kind of wrote itself. I imagine it to have evolved from one-sided on Anko's part to one-sided plus fuckbuddies when necessary to reciprocated feelings. Skipping over the rest of the night is kind of a copout, yeah. I did feel a need to leave a few implications though. Anyway. Thanks for enduring this mess.


End file.
